The War of the DigiWorld
by ric16
Summary: When war engulfs the world, humans and Digimon must unite to stop the forces of darkness. 02/03 crossover.
1. Prologue

**Well, this is it. The story I've got stuck in my head but I'm struggling to put to paper err... into writing should I say. Up 'till now, all my stories have been oneshots. Things that I basically thought up off the top of my head without a great deal of thought. This on the otherhand, has been brewing for months, my first attempt at a proper story.**

**For now this is the prologue, but there's more coming, just don't hold your breath for how quickly it'll come (heh come... *coughs* sorry). I've set myself a fairly reasonable target of getting the story finished before I die, which seen as how I'm 20, average is age is about 80, minus a few years for all the alcohol I drink... I'm fairly sure I'll manage it.**

**Digimon are not owned by me or anyone apart from Toei. Try and enjoy the story, I promise it'll be alright. Oh also I'm gonna be placing authors notes in the story like [AN?] and then explaning certain things at the end of each chapter 'cause some things will need explaining.**

* * *

><p>Electronic Log.<br>Day 312, Year 8 NDT [AN1]  
>Day 13 of the expedition.<p>

Once again, I arrive at the Temple of Destiny. I had been here so many times over the years but I never thought, nay, I never hoped I'd be here again. I hoped, we all hoped, that the DigiWorld would never again be threatened. When Azulongmon informed me of the latest developments, I knew I had to visit the Temple again.

It was much more overgrown than I remembered, the jungle surrounding it trying to reclaim the land for it's own. The main entrance is as staggering as always. Stone dioramas of battles fought long ago carved into the walls of the corridor. At the end was the grand entrance hall also as it used to be, although the statues adorning it were heavily damaged. Statues of extinct Digimon, only remembered in memoriam by sculptures that stretched down the centre of the half mile long hall.

I looked around to get my bearings. Every time I visited here, the layout was slightly different. It was as though the Temple itself was alive and it seemed to try to guide me to where I needed to be. About a third of the way along the entrance hall on one side was a small staircase leading up to two grand wooden door. This was where I needed to go.

The doors opened surprisingly easily when I pushed them, despite their size. They opened into a circular hall with a domed roof, a thin strip of sunlight coming through a hole at the very top. Along the walls was an extravagant painted tapestry.

The painted scene started with a hooded figure, I presumed a Digimon. As it moved along it showed the steady destruction of a world filled with humans. The hooded figure appeared to corrupt, decieve and annihilate eveything in its path. I already knew this part of the story; it had already occured according to Azulongmon. It then showed another scene. Two vast armies faced each other. In front of one, an army of humans, stood the hooded fgure. In front of the other army, which consisted of both humans and Digimon was a young male human.

The last scene depicted the hooded figure standing over the human, who had his back against a wall. The human had his arm raised and was holding one of those 'gun' things that humans have. Above the two of them on top of a pole, was a flag which I vaguely recognised as one of the flags humans use to distinguish between countries.

Below the tapestry were written words which told me much and yet threw up many questions.

_One world will fall into eternal darkness and all others may follow. The fine balance between them will be theatened by an old and new evil. Unity will be needed in the coming fight or all will be destroyed. The remaining Chosen Ones will unite but it is none of them that shall lead the forces of good to victory. Many will die, so that others may live in freedom. And both Their deaths shall come at he very end, at the place of many names._

As I contemplated the words, I heard what I'd been waiting for. The computerised female voice I have conversed with every time I've been here before. The voice I presume is either a guardian of the Temple or even the Temple itself. What follows is what I recorded of the conversation.

* * *

><p>'Sentiant being detected. Analysing... Subject confirmed as known. Welcome back, Gennai.'<p>

'I would say it's nice to be back but I'd be lying.'

'I see you have found the new prophecy. Before we continue, as in previous visits, may I inquire into the result of the last prophecy?'

'Everything turned out as planned. The DigiDestined succeeded in destroying evil once again.'

'Clarifying statement... My computer banks have recorded that approximately four and a half years ago, by your DigiWorld's standards, the being known as MaloMyotismon disappeared. Is this the evil you are referring to?'

'Once again, I wonder how you can know these facts, and also if you already know, why you bother asking, but yes it is correct. I suppose it would be stupid to ask you how you know?'

'Affirmative.'

'Fine, whatever. What about this latest prophecy?'

'I am only able to pass on limited information of the new prophecy. Many facts cannot be revealed to you.'

'Oh? In the past, you've generally interpreted most of it for me.'

'My databanks indicate to reveal information to another being and only reveal minimal information to you.'

'Let me see what you'll tell me then. Who's this hooded figure in the pictures?'

'Analysing... the hooded figure you refer to is also the "old evil" mentioned in the writing.'

'And the new evil?'

'This refers to the human army you see standing behind the old evil.'

'What's this about the "Chosen Ones" uniting?'

'Analysing... one set of Chosen Ones has fallen whilst two sets still remain. Both these sets must be called upon.'

'Both? It has never been like this before. Why must they be called upon again? Why not a new set of DigiDestined?

'Insufficient data to answer question. I theorise it is because there are no more worlds from which to call new DigiDestined from.'

'I think we both know there is another world out there!'

'That world was disconnected long ago, and although it has recently been reconnected, this was done by the forces of darkness. It would be unwise to call DigiDestined from there.

'I suppose so. This one who leads the forces of good to victory, I presume it is this other figure here?'

'Affirmative.'

'He wouldn't be the one you're withholding information for would he?'

'Affirmative.'

* * *

><p>The conversation ended there. I didn't think I would get much more information from the computer. I therefore left to rush the information back to Azulongmon as fast as possible. And so we could plan our next move before the enemy did.<p>

* * *

><p>Day 319, Year 8NDT<br>20 days into expedition

I have finally returned, making record time, but unfortunately I have come back to grave news. Azulongmon has informed me that the enemy that prompted me to go on this expedition in the first place is on the move. They are growing in number and spreading across the DigiWorld.

After telling Azulongmon the details I knew of the prphecy, he immediately called for the others. Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon and Baihumon arrived shortly from their domains. It did not take long for us to decide on a course of action. The enemy is too numerous for us to do anything but contact all who can help us.

I have begun to contact the DigiDestined, Azulongmon has said he will take care of business with these... "Tamers". The time has come for fighting but it is a battle I fear we may lose. And if the prophecy is true, none of these people we have called will lead us to victory. The question to be asked therefore is, who will?

* * *

><p><strong>Who will indeed. Stay tuned for the start of the real story. Or don't actually because you may be sitting there a while. And for anything that's confused you, I'll explain it eventually somewhere in the story. Authors notes to follow, well note, I realised that's the only thing that needs explaining so far that won't be explained in the actual narrative, which is the whole pupose of them.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN1 - Yeah, Gennai's using "New Digital Time". They basically reset the clocks when Apocalymon was defeated (the DigiWorld was old enough so that the years were getting too long to write down). So just like all dates in Star Wars are set around the first movie (fourth movie in other words), the dates are all gonna be set around Digimon Adventure, or 01 whatever you want to call it. Oh and they don't go for months in the DigiWorld, they just have the number of days in a year, same number as on Earth. Leap years count as well.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**And here is chapter 1. Actually the second draft as I don't know where the first draft got to, but I think I improved on it anyway. Oh and I know there's a fair bit of narrative but a lot needs to be explained.**

**Again, I do not own anything to do with Digimon. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>It's been so long since it happened, I don't even remember his name. And yet I still have dreams, flashbacks. Recently, I've been having them every night, but it's as though certain details are missing. If I could only remember his name.<em>

'Ken!'

_Ken? No, that's not it... wait that's my name._

'Huh?'

Ken suddenly realised Davis had been trying to get his attention for quite some time now.

'Wow, you were really out of it just then,' said Davis, 'You okay?'

'Erm, yeah just tired,' Ken replied.

'What's the matter, Yolei keeping you awake all night?' Davis said with a smirk which prompted a playful shove from the aforementioned girls boyfriend.

It was now over four years since MaloMyotismon's defeat and life was pretty good for the DigiDestined. The older generation had mostly moved on to higher education. Tai and Sora were living together whilst attending college, which would have been slightly awkward for the two of them had Sora not mutually split up with Matt first. And Matt been the DigiDestined of Friendship couldn't really hold a grudge against his two best friends getting together.

Matt was still dedicated to his music career. His fame as a DigiDestined helped the band a little and they were now at least known in Japan. Trying to break into the international scene was still difficult although they did have a random number one in Albania that no one could quite understand [AN1]. Believe it or not, he eventually got together with Davis' sister Jun. Well, I say got together, they occasionally meet for casual sex, but the whole situation's considered a dark joke with the other DigiDestined.

As for the other's, Joe dissapeared to medical school in Kagoshima of all places. He comes back to Odaiba every now and again, but he's still swamped with work. According to Izzy he's got a girlfriend in Kagoshima although no one's ever met her. Speaking of Izzy, he surprisingly didn't go to college, instead setting up a computer repair business out of his new apartment. An apartment he was sharing with Mimi, who moved back to Odaiba to finish her education and then got an apprenticeship at a fashion company. As much as Izzy and Mimi are sharing an apartment though, they both avoid answering if anyone questions whether they are in a relationship or not.

The younger generation were still slugging away in the educaton system. Ken moved to Odaiba so that he could attend the same high school as his friends and soon started a relationship with Yolei. Cody was still in junior high school but was in contact with the others most days.

As for the Davis, TK, Kari situation. Neither of the boys got the girl, mainly due to the fact that they got each other. Not long after MaloMyotismon was defeated, TK came out as gay. A few months later he, as he says "turned" Davis gay, and they've never looked back [AN2]

However, the fact that Davis and Kari didn't become a couple didn't stop their Digimon. Apart from Veemon and Gatomon, only Agumon and Gabumon were a couple, which of course led to many gay jokes about their respective partners. This annoyed Tai considerably, especially since Sora was the one usually making them.

After all the changes in the past few years though, they all remained strong friends. Currently, Ken and Davis were on their way to TK's place to spend the day with the other young DigiDestined. Veemon and Wormmon were running around ahead of them playing tag, a game that Wormmon, with his short stubby legs, did not find easy. No one paid the two Digimon much attention. Digimon were now known to the wider world and after the initial astonishment was over, everyone just got on with their lives. And in places like Odaiba, people merely took Digimon as a part of everyday life.

They arrived at TK's on time, which when Davis is involved means ten minutes late. After Kari let them in, the two boys split up and went to their respective boy/girlfriend. Yolei immediately grabbed Ken and started making out with him, resigning everyone else to the fact that they'd be unavailable for at least the next hour. Davis meanwhile, went over and crept up behind his boyfriend, who was sitting on the sofa.

'Guess who?' he asked, putting his hands over TK's eyes.

'Hmm, let me think,' he said sarcastically, 'Could it be Kari by any chance?'

'No, it's me. Don't you recognise your own boyfriend's voice?' Davis whined pretending to be hurt.

TK decided to surprise Davis and suddenly grabbed his hands, pulling him over the top of the sofa and onto his lap.

'Since when have you been that strong?' asked Davis.

'Basketball Davis,' answered TK, 'It's called upper body strength. Something you soccer players don't understand.'

TK leant forward and whispered into Davis ear, 'Plus, I need all the upper body strength I can get in order to hold onto the bed when you're fucking me hard.'

TK's comments sent Davis into a nice shade of red. It was then that Kari walked into the room and seeing the state of the two couples said, 'Are me and Cody the only ones with a sense of decorum?'

'Aw come on Kari,' smirked Davis, 'It's only a bit of fun.'

'Did I hear my name?' asked Cody, as he came out of the bathroom.

'Don't worry Cody, Kari's just upset she doesn't have anyone to make out with,' said TK.

'Hey now's your chance Cody, make your move on her,' said Davis.

Cody went red with embarressment whilst Kari stared daggers at Davis for his inappropriateness.

'Anyway,' said Kari changing the subject, 'What are we planning on doing today?'

'I dunno,' replied TK as Davis climbed off him, 'I only invited you over because my mom's out of town for a few days.'

'Let's face it, this summer has been a complete waste,' complained Davis, 'Why does nothing interesting never happen these days?'

'So you'd rather Myotismon come back a third time than sit around relaxing?' asked TK.

'Well, maybe not that much. But something. We haven't even been to the DigiWorld in weeks.'

As if responding to Davis' complaints, everyones D-terminals suddenly went off, which even jarred Yolei and Ken into reality.

'The hell?' muttered Yolei.

Cody was first to get his out and read the message out loud, 'Hey it's from Gennai. "Could you all come to the DigiWorld, we need to have a talk."'

'There's coordinates tagged on the end as well,' said Ken reading from his.

'What are we waiting for then!' shouted Davis with renewed energy.

They went into the kitchen to get the Digimon and found Hawkmon pinned to the floor by Armadillomon.

'Say uncle!'

'Not this time Armadillomon!'

'Alright then.'

'OW! Fine fine, uncle!'

'Are you two fighting again?' said Yolei with her arms crossed.

'It's only play fighting Yolei,' informed Hawkmon, 'And I'd have had him if he wasn't so heavy.'

'Hey, you're no lightweight, feather butt!' retorted Armadillomon.

Suddenly realising there were only four Digimon, Kari asked, 'Where are Veemon and Gatomon?'

'I dunno, they disappeared as soon as we arrived,' said Wormmon.

'If they're using my bed for sex again, I'm gonna kill them!'

'It's alright TK,' said Patamon, 'I think they're using your mom's bedroom.'

'What!'

'TK, just go and get a Digiport open on your computer,' said Davis, 'I'll sort Veemon out.'

The two of them left to do their seperate jobs. Seconds later, everyone in the apartment heard a loud banging and then Davis' voice.

'Veemon! Finish and pull out of Gatomon, we've got to go to the DigiWorld!'

Davis returned to the Kitchen to find everyone staring at him.

'What?'

As they continued to stare at Davis, he didn't notice Gatomon coming up behind him then jumping up and stabbing one of her claws into his backside.

'YEOW!'

'That's for embarrassing me and Vee,' she said with a huff. Veemon appeared to not share her anger though and was struggling to hold back laughter, further proving how similar Digimon are to their human partners.

Eventually, after an awkward silence, TK called them all through into his bedroom.

'Here we go again,' he said as he raised his Digivice, 'Digiport open!'

After the usual feeling of been transported between worlds, the group found themselves in a room with a few familiar faces.

'It's about time you guys got here,' said Tai.

Along with Tai were the other five older DigiDestined and their Digimon. The room they were in had rows of large computers whirring away, the only other feature of the room been the stairs leading up to somewhere at one end.

'You guys get called by Gennai as well?' Kari asked the older DigiDestined.

'Yeah,' replied Matt, 'He's around here somewhere. Keeps going to check on the computers.'

As if on cue, Gennai came wandering out from behind one of the machines.

'Damn, damn, damn,' he muttered to himself.

'Gennai! Back to your old guy look again I see,' asked TK.

'Huh?', said Gennai looking up at the younger DigiDestined, 'Oh you lot are here thank god. Well no point in wasting time, head upstairs, go straight on at the top, through the entrance hall and into the dining room.'

Without explaining anything else, Gennai disappeared behind another computer, leaving them with the only option of following his instructions. They walked up the two flights of stairs and though a door at the top, into a grand entrance hall.

'Woah,' said Tai, 'It's like Versailles or somewhere.'

'Remember it well, don't you Tai?' joked TK.

'Hey, you kissed her as well!'

'Wait, what!' shouted Sora.

'Nothing sweetie,' replied Tai.

Tai was right though. The entrance hall had a grand sweeping staircase leading up one wall to a large landing and an enormous chandalier hanging from the ceiling. The decor was very European and the entire mansion seemed out of place in the DigiWorld. They walked across the hall from where they entered and went through the doors they presumed Gennai wanted them to.

The dining room was as big as the entrance hall, but with a lower ceiling. It had a massive table in the middle with a dozen or so chairs down each side. At the opposite end to the door was a small stage, and on that stage...

'Gennai?' said Izzy incredulously, 'But... how did you...'

'Oh nothing special,' he replied, 'There are just a lot of hidden staircases in this old building. Come on, sit down all of you.'

They all sat down in the chairs nearest the stage and waited for Gennai to continue.

'Now then, I have a lot to explain, so interruptions won't be helpful. First of all, this mansion you're in is an old summer home of mine. I had it done up recently since its remote location will be useful. Apart from the grounds, all there is here are miles of forested hills surrounding us. Second of all is the reason why I needed a remote location. Several months ago, me and my associates detected large concentrations of energy of the kind produced when people enter and exit the DigiWorld. Unfortunately, these readings were not made by anyone with a Digivice.'

'That's impossible,' said Ken, 'No government in the world is anywhere near to completing such a programme.'

'I was fairly close to some kind of programme to enable others through Digiports, but I kept running into dead ends,' said Izzy.

'Besides which, the Treaty of Zurich bars human interference in the DigiWorld anyway,' Joe pointed out [AN3].

'What did I say about interrupting?' said an irate Gennai, 'I didn't say anything about these people coming from your world did I?'

'What other worlds are there?' asked Mimi.

Gennai sighed, 'You don't need to know that right now. All you need to know is there are a lot of people coming into the DigiWorld. What's more is that they are armed and are willing to kill Digimon that are in their way. Beyond that though, I am still unaware of their purpose here.'

'What are we waiting for then?' shouted Davis angrily, 'Let's go kick some butt!'

'It's not as simple as that Davis,' said Gennai solomnly, 'At this moment we're talking about approximately ten thousand men and more are coming each day.'

The figure atonished the DigiDestined into silence. Tai eventually spoke up, 'We need the other DigiDestined then. Everyone. We'll still be outnumbered but an ultimate level Digimon is more powerful than dozens of armed men.'

'This is why I said not to interrupt. Damn kids assuming they have the answers,' Gennai muttered to himself before continuing 'We can't do that Tai. Just as the last of you lot came through the gate, Azulongmon himself sent me a message telling me to shut off the gates entirely. Aparently, the enemy was attempting to break through into your world, and we couldn't allow that to happen.'

'So we're stranded here?' asked Matt.

'I'm afraid so,' replied Gennai, 'When I renovated, I intended the mansion to act of a base of sorts, but it appears the upstairs bedrooms will have to be repaired as well. There should be enough for all of you, especially once we're all together.'

'Err, what do you mean, we're all already here,' said Joe.

Everyone would say afterwards that they were sure there was a twinkle in Gennai's eye as he replied, 'That is your task for the rest of the day. We have managed to at least gather some allies for you.'

Gennai pulled out a map from his robes as he jumped of the stage, and placed it on the table. 'You need to go to these coordinates, here. And hurry they'll be there in a couple of hours.'

'How are you so sure of this?' questioned Tai.

'It's all been sorted my dear boy,' replied Gennai, 'It's all been sorted.'

* * *

><p><strong>And so the DigiDestined are introduced and we are informed of what's happened in the past few years and more importantly, what is happening now. Hope you're interested enough to keep reading. To those that are, see you next time.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN1 - Why Albania? I'm as stumped as the Teenage Wolves were.<strong>

**AN2 - If you have any problems with gay couples, stop reading this story now, please.**

**AN3 - Presumably, once the DigiWorld became known to the human world, governments would have rushed to formulate policies regarding this revelation. In this universe, the Treaty of Zurich was signed a year after the discovery of the DigiWorld, barring any attempt at accessing the DigiWorld without a Digivice and banning government and private companies from interfering in the affairs of the DigiWorld. Yeah, you don't get that kind of depth in some stories do you.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ever been disheartened by something someones said before. That's how I felt after a pm from one guy about this story. And his problem? The small issue of couplings. If you don't agree or like the couplings, don't read a story, it's perfectly simple. Oh and if any of you are confused about how certain people or Digimon became a couple, that will all be explained either in the story at a later date, or in a prequel that may be eventually written.**

**Anyway, sorry about that, if you are still reading, guy who messaged me, no offence meant, but seriously dude, it's just a story.**

**Toei own Digimon, until I get rich enough to buy the copyright.**

* * *

><p>'Takatomon, catch!'<p>

Takato wasn't paying attention and the Frisbee [AN1] Guilmon threw hit him square between the eyes.

'OW!'

'Nice catch, gogglehead.'

The sarcastic response from Rika was inevitable but what annoyed Takato was the fact that it was her talking to him that had distracted him from the game.

'I can't catch when you're sitting over there distracting me!' he said indignantly.

'Most people can talk and play a game of Frisbee at the same time Takato,' said Rika. She stood up, walked over to him and whispered in his ear. 'Or were you too busy staring at my chest to pay attention to a silly little game.'

Takato went red in the face which gave Rika her answer. 'Don't worry,' she continued whispering, 'I'll go easy on you in bed tonight to make up for it.' And with that she grabbed Takato's hoodie and pulled him forcefully into a kiss.

Takato and Rika had been going out for a couple of years now. Suffice to say, Rika was the one who wore the trousers in the relationship. What she meant by making up to Takato in the bedroom, still might not be to Takato's taste. But it certaintly would be to Rika's.

The other Tamers still found it odd that Rika and Takato had become a couple but they supposed it was inevitable. Ever since the D-reaper about five years ago, the Tamers had become a tight nit group of friends and also rather insular. Many people in Shinjuku did not agree with the presence of the Digimon, but the government and Hynos stopped anyone from getting too worked up about it.

Because of this, the Tamers kept themselves to themselves. Since Henry started going out with Jeri, Rika was hardly going to go for the other Tamer men and Susie was the only other female, so Takato didn't have much choice. Besides, he liked strong women and when Rika moved schools to be with the other Tamers, she made her move. And Takato still has the scars.

Admittedly, some of the others thought that Rika really liked Ryo, despite the special kind of hostility she reserved for when he was around. But an incident involving a Christmas party, some mistletoe and Ryo not been able to walk properly for a month soon made everyone realise that this wasn't the case. Ryo hadn't been seen or heard by the others in months anyway, which is how Rika liked it.

As for Henry and Jeri; at first Jeri had been hesitant to keep hanging around the other Tamers, as the Digimon reminded her too much of the loss of Leomon and the horror she'd been through with the D-Reaper. But in the end she practically adopted Calumon as her own and although not a proper Tamer, she still felt she was Calumon's Tamer in her own right. Henry helped her wipe away the remaining scars when he came into her life as more than a friend, although no one's quite sure how that happened. Terriermon has some theories but although humorous none of them were particularly plausible.

Apart from the two couples, the other Tamers were all single for various reasons. Either they weren't great around girls in Kenta's case. Or in Susie's case, Henry scared away any suitors. Ryo was too busy fucking random fan girls and Kazu was suspected to be homosexual. Although it was only Rika that suspected this to begin with, she's very good at spreading rumours. Amongst the Digimon, only Terriermon and Lopmon had started a relationhip, once Susie had grown up enought to stop bothering them every minute of the day to play.

'Takato, are you going to throw back the Frisbee or not?'

Takato broke his kiss with Rika and looked around to see Henry smirking at them.

'Err, I got distracted,' mumbled Takato.

'Yeah, that seems to happen a lot when Rika's involved,' said Henry as he rolled his eyes.

Takato grinned and tossed the Frisbee to Henry. Sure, the other Tamers joked about him and Rika, but they had quickly got used to it and Rika was more than capable of throwing jokes back at them. Plus, if that didn't work, she could always throw her fists at them.

However, despite the way life was going, the Tamers were all oblivous to the events already set in motion. As they continued with their Frisbee game, they remained unaware of what was happening. The sky slowly clouded over and the wind picked up, stronger and colder than before, and the Tamers decided to abandon their game.

'Brrr!' shivered Susie, 'Where'd the sun go?'

'Huh, I thought the weatherman said it'd be bright sunshine all day?' said Kenta, 'Wrong as usual.'

'This is no natural phenomenon,' said Renamon, dropping down from the tree above them where she'd been resting. Unfortunately, Kazu was still not used to her stealth.

'Argh! God dammit, stop doing that Renamon!' he yelled.

'Hey! Don't talk to her like that!' said Rika angrily.

'Why does she always have to make me jump out of my skin like that! I'll shout at her if I want!'

The argument between Kazu and Rika distracted everyone from what the weather was doing. It was Kenta who saw what was happening first.

'Uh, guys?' he tried to no success.

'Guys?' he said louder but still unsuccessfully.

'GUYS!'

Everyone looked up as he shouted.

'What?' growled Rika.

'Well... look.'

Everyone followed Kenta's finger and saw above them that the clouds had turned into a swirling vortex, similar to that which occured during the Locomon incident.

'Uh oh, this can't be good,' understated Terriermon.

Suddenly, a blinding flash of light made everyone cringe away instintively and when they looked up, they saw what they never thought they'd see again, coming right for them.

'A data stream!' shouted Henry in warning.

But it was too late. The data stream was upon them before even the fastest of them could react. The park was quiet that day and no one was around to witness seven teenagers and seven Digimon disappear from the face of the earth. The clouds dissipated and the day returned to normal for the people of Shinjuku. Hypnos had detected the disturbance but thought nothing of it. It would be hours before anyone realised the Tamers were missing.

* * *

><p>'Are we there yet?'<p>

'Oh, shut up Davis,' responded TK.

The two of them were on the back of Pegasusmon heading towards where Gennai had directed them, still unsure about who these new allies he'd referred to would be. The others flew alongside them on Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Nefertimon and Halsemon [AN2]. Eventually, Izzy signaled for them to descend and land, where the Digimon promptly de-Digivolved.

'Here we are,' said Tai, 'Now let's see if we can find these guys Gennai was on about.'

'All very well saying that Tai,' responded Matt, 'But where the hell do we start looking? All we've got is miles of forest around us.'

'Gennai gave us very specific instructions as to where we were supposed to go and we're in exactly the right place now,' said Izzy, 'Presumably if we wait, they'll turn up.'

'Err guys?'

Everyone looked at Ken who was busy looking up at the sky. 'Where did those clouds come from?'

The DigiDestined looked up to that dark clouds were slowly obscuring the light from the sun.

'Whoa, who turned out the lights?' said Davis.

Everyone tensed up, expecting the worst. But instead of anything evil appearing, they were greeted with two blurs falling from the sky; a red one and a blue one.

'ARRRRRGGGHHH!' screamed the blue blur as it crashed into the ground in front of Davis. Veemon wasn't as lucky as the red blur fell right on top of him.

'Oooh,' groaned both Veemon and the red blur, which as the dust cleared turned out to be a red dragon-like Digimon, who was considerably larger than Veemon and had left them both with a killer headache.

'Takato,' whined the red Digimon, 'My head hurts.'

The blue blur turned out to be a young guy in a blue hoodie and wearing goggles just like Davis. He stood up slowly and said, 'Yeah Guilmon, mine too.' It took the guy several seconds to realise he had company; a lot of company.

Davis stared at the guy standing in front of him, and the guy stared right back. Neither of them seemed to want to talk first. But before either of them could say anything, more people started to emerge from the trees around them. First, came two girls, accompanied by two Digimon.

'Hey gogglehead, you alri...?' started the red headed girl, 'Two goggle heads! Jeri, please tell me I'm seeing things.'

'Nope,' said the other girl, 'There's two of them alright.'

'Yay!' said the small white Digimon floating above the two girls, 'New friends!'

'We don't know whether they're friendly or not yet Calumon,' said the yellow fox-like Digimon.

'I can assure you, we're pretty tame,' interrupted Joe.

Again, before the conversation could begin in earnest, another guy and a younger girl came out of the woods and into the clearing along with two very similar looking Digimon.

'Ah there you guys are,' said the guy, 'I was beginning to... wonder... err...' He drifted off as he noticed the DigiDestined.

'Henry,' the younger girl said quietly to the guy, 'Who are these guys?'

'Erm, I really don't know,' he replied.

'Well, you see...' started Tai. But he was interrupted by loud voices coming from the woods.

'Did you really have to land on me Guardromon?'

'I'm sorry Kazu, I'll try and aim better the next time I'm falling helplessly through time and space.'

'Yeah, anyway it'd have hurt Guardromon more if you'd landed on him.'

'You calling me fat again Kenta!'

Two guys came into the clearing followed by two Digimon of very contrasting sizes.

'Oh there you are chumley,' said the guy wearing a visor to the new goggle wearing guy , 'Was that cool or what? It's like we've been...'

Like the others before him, his train of thought was distracted by the fact that an awful lot of people and Digimon were standing in awkward silence in the middle of the forest clearing. Eventually, Davis broke it, in his own unique style.

'I forget, are these the bad guys that we're meant to attack?'

The DigiDestined unanimously face palmed at Davis' comment. 'Davis you never know when to say the right thing, do you?' sighed TK.

'Or when to just shut up entirely,' muttered Matt. Davis ignored him and replied to his boyfriend.

'Come on TK, you know I try!'

Before TK could respond, the other goggle wearing guy spoke up.

'Wait, Davis?' he questioned.

'Err... yeah?' answered Davis.

The guy looked Davis up and down and asked, 'Davis Motomiya?' [AN3]

'Ah, you've heard of me,' said Davis smugly, 'I suppose it's only natural you know the leader of the DigiDestined.'

Whilst the other DigiDestined rolled their eyes at Davis' comments, the other goggle wearing guy's jaw dropped several inches, as did many of the strangers' jaws. The guy with the visor seemed especially affected.

'B-But... that means that... you're Tai!' he stuttered as he started pointing at the DigiDestined individually, 'A-And you must be TK! And Kari! And-And, oooh...'

The guy promptly fainted to the shock of the DigiDestined but to the amusement of the red headed girl.

'Ignore the obsessive fan boy,' she said, 'I always do anyway.'

'...You guys know us all then?' asked a bemused Tai.

'Well...' said the goggle wearing guy, 'I think it's best if we introduce ourselves, since we all already know who you guys are. I'm Takato and this guy here is my partner Guilmon.'

'Hi,' said the red dinosaur cheerfully.

'The girls here are Jeri and Rika,' continued Takato, 'Along with patners Renamon and Calumon.' Jeri said a refreshing 'Hi,' whilst Rika curtly nodded.

'This is Henry,' Takato said patting him on his shoulder, 'And his younger sister Susie and partners Terriermon and Lopmon. Over there's Kenta and Marineangemon, the big guy is Guardromon and the guy passed out on the floor is Kazu. Collectively though, we're the Digimon Tamers.'

At the mention of his name, Kazu slowly came to.

'Oooh,' he groaned, 'I had the weirdest dream. I was in the DigiWorld and I met the DigiDestined.'

'It's no dream buddy,' said Ken as he held out his hand to help Kazu up. Kazu stared at the hand before looking at Kens face and fainting once more.

'What's the deal with you guys?' asked Sora as she saw Kazu fade out of conscience, 'It's like you've seen ghosts or something.'

'Well, you see,' started Takato, '...You guys are gonna think we're nuts but... where we come from, you guys... are, err...'

'What gogglehead here is trying to say, is that where we come from, you guys are all fictional characters,' stated Rika bluntly. [AN4]

The DigiDestined stared at Rika as though she was insane, but the looks on the other newcomers faces told them she wasn't joking.

'Fictional characters?' asked Joe disbelievingly.

'Yep,' answered Rika.

'Anime characters to be specific,' said Kenta.

'We're in an anime series?' asked Davis.

'Yep,' said Rika a second time.

'AWESOME!'

The others looked at Davis, 'What?'

'Actually,' said Yolei, 'For once I agree with you Davis, this is pretty cool.'

'So, he's just excited to have met us?' Mimi asked as she poked Kazu with her foot to see if he was alright.

'Are you kidding?' said Henry, 'You guys are his heroes.'

'Yeah,' said Takato, 'All your adventures and stuff, the lessons in teamwork and friendship, they certaintly helped us out when we went through our own trials.'

'And the goggles?' asked Davis, expecting Takato to tell him he was his hero.

'Oh, I bought these after I saw Tai wearing them,' he responded, deflating Davis' ego considerably.

'Multiverse,' Izzy suddenly muttered attracting the attention of the others.

'Multiverse?' asked Matt.

'Huh?' Izzy hadn't meant to mutter outloud but the others were looking at him to explain anyway. 'Basically it's a theory that says there are an infinite number of universes all either only minutly different or completely different to the last,' explained Izzy, 'So that in our universe, we exist as people but in their universe, we are only anime characters.' [AN5]

'Theorectically then, we're anime characters in another universe,' said Henry. [AN6]

'Exactly,' said Izzy, 'Wow, this is mind boggling.'

'If you nerds are quite finished,' interrupted Rika, 'I've guessed already we're in the DigiWorld, or at least your DigiDestined DigiWorld, but why are we here?'

Before any of the DigiDestined could respond, they all heard a loud rustling in the trees.

'Err, are there any more of you guys?' Tai asked the Tamers.

'Nope, we're all here,' answered Takato.

But Takato was wrong. Expecting the worst, everyone tensed up ready to fight, but instead the bushes parted and out came something most unexpected.

'GOD DAMMIT AKIYAMA!' Rika screamed at Ryo, 'You almost gave us a freaking heart attack!'

Ryo stood there smiling with Monodramon by his side, 'Nice to know I still have that effect on you wildcat.' His response elicited a scowl from Rika and a pratically inaudible grumble of 'Damn Ryo, always flirting with Rika,' from an annoyed Takato.

Ryo then noticed the DigiDestined and his eyes widened. He looked at Ken and saw it in the younger guys eyes as he slowly put two and two together.

'Oh boy,' said Ryo scratching the back of his head, 'This is awkward.'

* * *

><p><strong>And so they've met. But Ryo's still got some explaining to do. In fact both sides need to get to know each other better. Might be a while before the next update, until then, bye!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN1 - Frisbee is of course a brand name hence the capital F and is a registered trademark of the Wham-O toy company.<strong>

**AN2 - Presuming each armor Digimon can carry two humans and one other Digimon and Kabuterimon and Birdramon can carry three humans and two other Digimon.**

**AN3 - Use of names in this story will follow the English language version with the exceptions: Izzy's first name is Koushiro with Izzy being a nickname derived from his surname Izumi and TK's full name is Takeru Takaishi with TK being a nickname.**

**AN4 - This story follows the idea that the Digimon anime series mentioned in Tamers was Digimon Adventure 01 and 02.**

**AN5 - The multiverse theory in reality basically does mean that with infinite other universes, somewhere Digimon DO actually exist. Which is an awesome thought. It also means that somewhere every fanfic ever written has happened, including this one. Which is a harrowing thought.**

**AN6 - Haha, don't be silly Henry.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Found this one difficult to write. It's a struggle having both sides explain all the necessary information to each other and keep the story moving forward. Plus it took a while since I've been bogged down entertaining my mum and also my brother and his girlfriend, since they decided to visit on successive weeks. Living in Edinburgh is a bitch during the summer, everyone uses you as accomodation to see all the festivals and stuff.**

**Anyway, here's the next part. After this it may be a while until the next part. I may have to write a couple of one shots in the meantime to keep myself from getting bored.**

* * *

><p>'Akiyama? Ryo Akiyama?' asked a stunned Ken.<p>

'Erm, yeah,' he answered sheepishly, 'How you doing err... Ken is it?'

'Wait,' interrupted Yolei, 'You two know each other?'

'Yeah,' replied Ken, 'It was years ago, back when I came to the DigiWorld for the first time.'

'I don't know how long ago it was,' said Ryo, 'I've been through so many different worlds, even time periods. I've not got many memories of travelling either.'

'Wow,' said Takato, 'And I thought you were just a Digimon cards player.'

'Hehe, that's just what I happen to do in that world. I've done a hell of lot more, and a lot more important things as well.'

'If you're finished blowing your own trumpet,' said Rika through clenched teeth, 'Can someone PLEASE, tell us why we're here?'

The DigiDestined looked between each other trying to decide who should explain. Eventually, Tai started talking, 'The DigiWorld's in danger. A lot of danger. Thousands of human soldiers encroaching and killing Digimon. We need your help to fight them.'

The Tamers took in this information. 'Thousands of humans?' questioned Henry, 'How on earth... err, how in the DigiWorld are we supposed to fight them?'

'We don't know,' answered TK, 'Gennai hasn't told us that much yet. Only that we need you guys too.'

As the Tamers continued to think, Terriermon interrupted their thoughts with the bold truth, 'C'mon guys. What's there to think about?'

'Yeah, come on,' said Takato definatively, 'If Digimon are dying we need to protect them. We've saved the world before, our world anyway.'

The other Tamers smiled and nodded at Takato's determination. 'Okay then,' he said before turning to the DigiDestined, 'Where to guys?'

'I didn't expect such enthusiasm,' said Tai.

'We're DigiDestined same as you guys,' said Henry, 'Defending worlds seems to be an obligation of sorts.'

'We have a mansion to go back to but it's a fair distance away. Can any of your Digimon fly?' asked Joe.

'Err, not really,' said Kenta, 'I suppose Guadromon can, and some of the others can if they Digivolve.'

'Who needs to fly?' said Rika impatiently, 'Kyubimon could run faster than any flying Digimon.'

Davis snorted in derision, 'Yeah right. Wouldn't be any match for Raidramon though.'

'Oh really? Kyubimon would kick Raidramon's ass,' replied Rika

'Oh yeah! Okay then, Raidramon versus Kyubimon back to the mansion!' challanged Davis.

'The stakes?' asked Rika.

'Pride,' said Davis.

'You're on.' [AN1]

As Veemon and Renamon Digivolved, Kari turned to the others, 'Does someone want to tell them we're meant to be working together?'

'Believe me,' said Takato, 'Don't try telling Rika anything when she's worked up like this.'

Davis and Rika climbed onto their mounts. 'Someone say "On your marks, get set, go" for us,' said Rika.

'Woah hold on,' interjected Izzy, 'We all still need to get back to the mansion, you're gonna have to take someone with you.'

'Fine,' snorted Rika, 'Jeri, get on.'

As Jeri and Calumon got on Kyubimon, Davis looked at her and said, 'Oh come on, that's not fair, she looks light. Especially her Digimon.'

'I suppose to make it about equal,' said Henry rolling his eyes, 'You can take Kenta and Marineangemon.'

'You think I'm that light Henry?' questioned Kenta.

'Just get on Raidramon so we can start this charade,' he sighed.

Kenta climbed on as Davis grumbled under his breath about the weight difference not been fair. But even Davis wasn't stupid enough to say someone he'd just met was fatter than someone else.

'Okay,' said Izzy, 'On your marks, get set, go!'

Izzy barely paused when speaking and Davis and Raidramon were caught unaware as Rika and Kyubimon shot off into the forest.

'What the? Son of a... Raidramon!'

Raidramon dashed off as well, leaving the others in his wake.

'They know how to get to the mansion right?' asked Matt.

The others exchanged worried looks before Ken said, 'They're heading in the right direction, we can pick them out from the air.'

As the Gatomon, Patamon, Biyomon and Hawkmon Digivolved into the forms they'd used to travel here, Ryo finally noticed Kazu on the floor.

'Err, is he okay?'

'Huh,' said Takato not really paying attention, 'Oh Kazu. Yeah... Guadromon, you mind carrying him?'

'Wouldn't be the first time,' muttered Guadromon, remembering a time he found Kazu passed out in the park after his first experience with alcohol.

The remaining DigiDestined and Tamers climbed onto the Digimon. Henry and Susie and their Digimon took Davis' place on Nerfertimon, whilst Ryo had Monodramon digivolve into Cyberdramon to carry him, Takato and Guilmon. As they were flying along, they saw occasional flashes of speeding Digimon through gaps in trees.

* * *

><p>'Come on Kyubimon,' encouraged Rika, 'They're gaining on us.'<p>

Davis and Raidramon were only a couple of lengths behind them after about an hours running. As they exited the trees into another small clearing, Raidramon leaped round them and into the lead.

'Haha, too slow guys!' Kenta shouted back at them.

'Dammit!' shouted Rika.

'Yay! Faster, faster, faster!' yelled Calumon.

'I'm going as fast as I can!' panted Kyubimon.

'I'm not losing to a gogglehead!' shouted Rika, 'How much further to this mansion?'

'Look up ahead,' said Jeri pointing.

The trees were thinning and through them could be seen a large house surrounded by a large very well kept lawn. As Raidramon cleared the tree line, Kyubimon was right behind him. But Rika had something else up her sleeve.

'Digimodify! Speed activate!'

Davis and Raidramon were shocked as Kyubimon suddenly bounded past them at double their original speed and pulled up just in time avoiding hitting the others who had landed in front of the mansion five minutes ago.

'You happy now you've emasculated someone Rika?' asked Kazu, who had woken up on the journey back.

'Pfft,' Rika snorted, 'It was far too easy.'

'What the hell!' said Davis riding up on Raidramon, 'What happened at the end there with all that "Digimodify" stuff?'

'Yeah what did you do with your Digivice?' asked Izzy having seen it from a distance.

'It's just in our world, the Digimon card game provides us with these modification cards that we can use with our Digivices,' explained Henry.

'Cool, can we get some of those?' asked Gomamon, 'I want to Digimodify!'

'I don't think your Digivices are compatible with them,' said Takato holding his out. For the first time, the DigiDestined got a good look at the Tamers Digivices and saw they were indeed different to both of the DigiDestined's styles.

'So this is your mansion?' asked Kenta looking up at it.

'Yeah,' answered Tai, 'Well, Gennai's.'

'We get to meet Gennai as well?' said Kazu excitedly.

'Does he ever calm down?' Sora asked Jeri quietly.

'Not really,' she replied.

'Yeah, Gennai should be inside waiting for us,' Matt told Kazu.

'No, I'm over here waiting for you since you were taking so damn long!' came a voice from the front door. Gennai was standing there tapping his foot impatiently.

'Come on, come on, no time for talking,' he said, 'Get inside and I'll explain as much as I can.'

The group followed Gennai inside into the entrance hall and then into the dining room. They all took a seat as Gennai walked onto the stage and waited for him to speak.

'Well, well,' he began, 'I never thought we'd have to use more than one set of DigiDestined at once but it seems we have no choice. The enemy is strong and numerous and so we can't do much more than launch a guerrilla campaign against them.'

'What have monkeys got to do with it?' [AN2] Davis whispered to TK.

'Guerrilla not gorilla!' said Gennai having overheard him, 'From the Spanish meaning "little war" [AN3]. I intend you to hit the enemy at strategic points, fast and hard. Wear them down as much as possible.'

'As much as it's a good sane strategy, it's not going to win us an entire war,' pointed out Izzy.

'No it won't,' replied Gennai bluntly, 'But none of you are going to win this war anyway.'

'Then what the hell are we doing here?' asked Rika impatiently.

'There's... a prophecy.'

Several of the assembled DigiDestined and most of the Digimon groaned at Gennai's statement.

'There's always a prophecy,' complained Gatomon.

'Such a cliche,' said Sora rolling her eyes.

'I can't help it if there is one, there just is!' grumbled Gennai.

'Go on let's hear it then,' said Tai.

'One world will fall into eternal darkness and all others may follow. The fine balance between them will be theatened by an old and new evil. Unity will be needed in the coming fight or all will be destroyed. The remaining Chosen Ones will unite but it is none of them that shall lead the forces of good to victory. Many will die, so that others may live in freedom. And both Their deaths shall come at he very end, at the place of many names.' [AN4]

'Woah, that doesn't sound good,' said Kazu.

'It isn't,' responded Gennai, 'As far as I know, one world has already fallen into darkness, a human world similar to your two. We do not know what happened, but the DigiDestined of that world are gone.'

'And we're the ones that remain,' stated Kari.

'Yes. As for the two evils, I believe the new evil to be this army of men, although their leadership still remains a mystery. The old evil though, I do not know of.'

'If it's Myotismon again, I'm gonna scream,' said Mimi.

'I don't think so,' said Gennai, 'But we must be prepared for anything.'

'So, who's gonna "lead the forces of good to victory"?' asked Takato.

'Again, we are not yet sure. I personally believe it could be someone as the same world as these new humans.'

'Just how many worlds are there?' questioned Ken.

'Six in total,' answered Gennai bluntly, 'Your two worlds, the corresponding two DigiWorlds, the world already in darkness and the world I've just mentioned. Along with proxy worlds like the Dark Ocean but they don't really count.'

'So it's up to us to wear down this army as much as possible until someone turns up to lead us?' asked Tai.

'Pretty much, yes. It'll be a different fight to what you've done before and I apologise in advance that you will have to kill other human beings.'

'Oh, I was trying not to think about that,' said Jeri.

'This is not going to be like fighting the Digimon Emperor or BlackWargreymon or the D-Reaper...'

'You know about that?'

'I know about your world as much as I know about this one Kazu,' continued Gennai, 'This fight is going to be an all out war and I'm afraid the prophecy is probably right in saying many may die. Maybe not you guys, but definately a lot of Digimon.'

The DigiDestined and Tamers all sat in silence contemplating the coming war, but not one of them had any doubts about whether they'd be willing to fight.

'I must leave you for now,' said Gennai, 'I need to organise my intelligence and pick targets to attack. Bedrooms are upstairs, I will see you in the morning.'

Gennai left the team in the Dining Room, still all silent but now wondering more about sleeping arangements.

* * *

><p><strong>Not got anything left to say. See you next time.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN1 - I imagine Rika and Davis would rub each other up the wrong way quite a lot.<strong>

**AN2 - Of course, gorillas aren't really monkeys, but Davis gets confused.**

**AN3 - Thank you Wikipedia.**

**AN4 - Ah the prophecy. A story cliche if ever there was one.**


	5. Chapter 4

**This chapter serves two purposes, despite not been particulaly long. One, is to bridge the gap between the beginning of the story and the actual story. Second, is to convey as much information between the DigiDestined and Tamers as possible. Two groups, one already knowing a lot about the other due to inter-dimensional TV shows, means a lot of information has to be processed.**

**Also, it is really, really difficult making sure people get an equal share of time speaking. There are forty humans and Digimon to cover. Therefore, I've decided that the majority of the talk will come from the humans and I want you just to imagine that the Digimon will be having thereown conversations in the background. That still leaves me with twenty people to talk, therefore, I'm going to have them split into smaller groups as often as possible, but when they're together, it'll be the older ones that get more in, and the most talkative ones like Mimi obviously.**

**I don't own Digimon. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>'What do you mean you and Kari never got together!' shouted Kazu. [AN1]<p>

TK looked at Davis and then back at Kazu. 'We just never did,' he said.

'But why! You two were destined for each other!'

'Ignore Kazu,' said Kenta, 'He's a massive Takari fan.'

'O-kay,' said TK, 'And what is Takari exactly?'

'Don't ask,' answered Kenta.

'Did you at least get with her?' Kazu asked Davis.

'No dude, she's single.'

'Then who the hell are you two going out with?'

Davis and TK looked at each other slightly embarrassed.

'Well you see...' TK started before Davis took hold of his hand. Kazu saw this and put two and two together.

'You've got to be shitting me,' he said, 'The slash fic writers were right!'

'Slash fic?' said Davis, 'People write slash fiction about us?' [AN2]

'Yeah,' said Kazu before quickly adding, 'Not that I've read any of it!'

* * *

><p>On the other side of the dining room, the females of both groups had gathered.<p>

'I love the punky look,' Yolei said to Rika, looking her up and down, 'You know not many girls could pull that off as easily as you do.'

'Err, thanks,' replied Rika half heartedly, not wanting to get into a conversation about fashion.

'I suppose your boyfriend must like it though,' said Mimi smiling.

'Excuse me?' said Rika.

'Oh come on, a girl like you can't be single. Plus I saw how you were around that Ryo guy...'

Rika looked ready to explode, luckily though, Jeri intervened. 'Actually, she's going out with Takato.'

'Really? I could have sworn...'

Jeri gave Mimi a look that clearly said "drop it before someone gets hurt" and so she quickly shut up.

'So, have you got a boyfriend Jeri?' asked Sora.

'Yeah, Henry's my guy.'

'He seems a bit serious for a nice girl like you,' said Yolei, 'How did you two get together?'

'Yeah right,' snorted Rika as Jeri turned red, 'Good luck getting an answer out of her. The two of them won't even tell us other Tamers.' [AN3]

'Aww, I bet it was so romantic that you don't want to embarress yourself repeating it,' said Mimi.

'Or so awkward you don't want anyone laughing at you,' Rika muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>'Tai's with Sora!'<p>

'Yes Kazu,' answered TK.

'... Not Matt?'

'No, not Matt,' said TK, 'I don't see your problem with all this is?'

'Okay fine, I'll admit you and Kari were never canon, but Matt and Sora were!' answered Kazu, 'They were together in the epilogue.'

Kenta pulled Kazu to one side, 'Dude, that twenty five years later thing hasn't happened yet.'

'So?'

'So? Have you never seen any time travel movie before? We know what happens in the future, if we say too much we could change it. You never know, Matt and Sora might get back together.'

'Good point, I'll keep my mouth shut about it.'

Davis and TK viewed the other two with intrigue, Kazu especially. As much as the DigiDestined had developed a sort of fanbase in their world, no one was any near Kazu's level.

* * *

><p>'So, how's this gonna work?' Takato asked Tai.<p>

'How do you mean?' he asked back.

'We're going to be fighting a war,' said Henry, 'That means we've got to ensure leadership and structure within the group.'

'What do you propose?' asked Matt.

'Someone is going to have to be overall leader, but with two seperate groups it's going to be hard to coordinate,' answered Henry.

'Which one of you is the leader of you guys anyway?' Tai asked Takato.

'We don't really have a leader,' responded Takato, 'If anything, we're split into two groups of me, Henry, Rika and Ryo and then the other three providing backup.'

'Three? But there are four other Tamers,' pointed out Izzy.

Takato and Henry looked at each nervously. 'Yeah... Calumon isn't really Jeri's Digimon,' explained Henry, 'It's complicated, just don't bring it up with her.' [AN4]

The three DigiDestined didn't have time to question further, as Ryo and Joe came back from checking the upstairs rooms. The others came over to hear what they had to say.

'Okay,' started Joe, 'There are two large bedrooms with about a dozen beds in each which have clearly been set up for us.'

'All the other rooms are empty,' finished Ryo.

'So we either split the rooms between DigiDestined and Tamers or along male and female lines,' said Joe.

'Male and female,' said Mimi before anyone else could say anything.

'Yeah, male and female,' agreed Jeri.

The other women agreed prompting Tai to ask, 'Do we men have any say in this?'

'Don't be stupid Tai honey,' replied Sora. [AN5]

'Hey, what about us?' asked Terriermon.

'Our Digimon usually sleep with us in bed,' explained Kari to the Tamers, 'I don't know what it's like for you guys.'

'Have you seen Guardramon?' said Kazu, 'I'm not sleeping in the same bed as him!'

'Also, what do I do?' asked Hawkmon, 'I'm a guy but I'm not leaving Yolei's side.'

'Okay okay,' said Tai waving down any other objections, 'Digimon can just go with your partners for now. I'm sure you can leave the room, Hawkmon, if any of the girls need to change clothes or something.'

'Fine, we'll put up with him,' said Gatomon.

'Running around all day has tired me out anyway,' said Kenta yawning, 'What time is it?'

'Late,' answered Henry also surpressing a yawn, 'I vote bed and we finish discussing things in the morning.'

Everyone quickly agreed and traipsed upstairs. The guys and girls said goodnight to each other, with the couples sharing a quick kiss, before disappearing into their seperate bedrooms.

'Man, these are pretty comfortable,' said Davis having collapsed onto a bed.

'Didn't Gennai say he still had to repair these rooms earlier?' questioned Joe, 'Either he works quickly or there wasn't much to do.'

'Joe, shut up and lay down,' said Tai, 'Let's not question comfy beds. I've had enough nights into the DigiWorld spent trying to sleep on the hard ground.'

'Takato, where am I going to sleep?' asked Guilmon.

'Wherever on the bed that I'm not laying,' answered Takato.

'You know, I've read up on preactically every Digimon,' said Izzy, 'But I've never heard of Guilmon before. Or come to think of it, I've never heard of Calumon either.'

'The two of them are pretty unique,' explained Henry, 'Calumon and Guilmon were created more recently and in a different way than other Digimon.'

'Yeah, Takato created me,' said Guilmon.

'Err, how?' asked Cody.

'Long story,' said Takato, 'It involved a drawing, statistics and a Digivice, and blind luck more than anything I think.'

'What about Calumon?' asked Ken.

'Created by the Sovereigns as an embodiment of the light of Digivolution,' answered Henry.

'Of course,' said Davis stumped.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the girls were also discussing Digimon.<p>

'He's so cute,' said Mimi looking at Calumon who was already asleep in Jeri's arms.

'I've never heard of a Calumon before though,' said Gatomon.

'He's unique to our DigiWorld,' explained Jeri, 'He's one of a kind.'

'Hawkmon! We're all in bed now, you can come back in,' Yolei shouted towards the door.

Hawkmon came in and flew over to Yolei's bed, 'How are the sleeping clothes Gennai provided for you?'

'They're so soft and silky,' said Kari, 'I hope the boys got something similar.'

* * *

><p>'Damn these are itchy,' complained Kazu.<p>

'I think you put it on inside out Kazu,' pointed out Kenta.

'Oh.'

'Hey, how come the girls complained about putting up with Hawkmon and yet we've got two gay guys eyeing us when we changed?' said Tai jokingly.

'Yeah you wish,' muttered TK.

'Wait, gay?' asked Takato intrigued.

'Erm, yeah, me and TK are a couple,' said Davis, 'You haven't got a problem have you?'

'No, no,' said Takato quickly, 'Just a surprise really. Neither of you ended up getting with Kari?'

'We've already had this discussion Takato,' said Kazu, 'Just drop it.'

'Yeah and any more talk of my sister and I don't care if I've only just met you. I will kill you,' said Tai, 'Besides, they're not the only gay couple.'

'Oh, you and Matt are..?' started Henry before been cut off by laughter from the other DigiDestined boys.

'Why does everyone always assume that?' asked Tai annoyed. [AN6]

'Hang on,' said Matt, 'People only really assume that when they learn Agumon and Gabumon are together. Why did you automatically assume the couple in question was me and Tai?'

'Well,' said Henry scratching the back of his head, 'There kind of are certain... signs in the anime series.'

This set off the DigiDestined boys laughing again whilst Tai and Matt sat there embarrassed.

'Oh great,' said Tai, 'My entire life has been broadcast as a homoerotic fantasy with Matt.'

'Seems like that TV show was pretty accurate,' said TK earning a dirty look from the older boys.

That night, the DigiDestined and Tamers went to sleep in good spirits. But many of them had one thought on their minds; what would tomorrow bring? The answer they all came up with, wasn't an answer they could put into words, but all could see the dark clouds of war coming their way.

* * *

><p><strong>The dark clouds of war are coming. Who will win? Will it be anything but total victory? Will anyone die? Will I stop asking questions I already know the answer to? The answer to that last one, yes. Next chapter will deal with the start of the war. A war no one yet knows much about.<strong>

**I do. You will not believe the amount of research I've put into this. I'm pretty certain I could command an entire fucking army with everything I know now. Looking at the DigiDestined/Tamers group, you have to take into account that they are a small but very powerful guerilla force. I've therefore looked at guerilla campaigns around the world and tried to model tactics and everything. It was a rather enjoyable process really.**

**Anyway, I don't know when the next chapter will be here, I've got a fair bit going on at the moment. However, I have run dry of original ideas for oneshots, so this is the only story I've got to work on. See you next time.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN1 - If Digimon ever did turn out to be real; Kazu's reaction would be like a lot of people on this website. In other words: who ended up getting with who. And you just know some groups would be disappointed. Especially if Takari turned out not to be true. Seriously, you guys are the most fanatical I've come across, I wouldn't be surprised if some of you comitted ritual suicide in response.<strong>

**AN2 - Also, imagine the screams of joy from some if there favourite slash fiction pair turned out to be true. Alternatively, imagine if you learnt you were the subject of slash fiction... yeah, it'd be a bit weird even if you were gay.**

**AN3 - I might eventually tell you how they got together, I might not. I'm evil that way.**

**AN4 - Leomon will not be appearing in this story. There's gonna be no deus ex machina for him to come back. Which does raise the point of why Jeri and Calumon are there in the first place since Calumon can't fight...**

**AN5 - Is it just me, or no matter what straight pairing you put together in Digimon, you imagine the women would practically always be in charge? I've seen people complain before that there aren't enough female DigiDestined, but when the women are so strong willed... hell, I'd rather meet any of the men down a dark alley one night than say, Rika.**

**AN6 - Ah yes, I think you could probably argue Taito exists more than any other gay pairing in Digimon. Hmm, maybe Daiken.**


End file.
